kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Juvia Lockser
Juvia Lockser (originally from Fairy Tail) is a mage of Fairy Tail, a Water Mage who can turn her body into water. Her Negative is Aivuj Reskcol, one of Ydnew Llevram's friends in the Gameverse. History ''Fairy Tail'' Fanfics In Wendy's Mistake, Juvia was swooned by Gray when he expressed his concern for the shrunken Wendy. She doubted Gray actually had feelings for Wendy, being so young, otherwise Juvia hoped Wendy would "stay small like the bug she is". The next day, Juvia used her water powers to make the boat float to Little-Big Island, and her love for Gray inspired her to move it faster. The boat was destroyed by a giant anchovy, but the Fairies were washed to the island by Aquarius. Juvia teamed up with Erza in their search for Wendy, and shared Erza's worry for their friend. They were able to find Wendy thanks to Mavis Vermillion's light, and after Laki recreated the boat, Juvia made it float them all back to Magnolia. When Cassandra and Maya stole the Growth Potion and Wendy, Juvia caught the shrunken mage after Gray made them slip. She brings Wendy back to the guild to heal the others. When Wendy begins to shrink from sight, Juvia cries for her, but is later joyed when Natsu gives her the potion just in time. In Just One, it is the 450th day since hers and Gray's meeting, but it is also her 17th birthday. She declines Erza's request to go shopping, saying she wants to make Gray a present, then spend the whole day with him. She draws an image of her and Gray on a tiny slip of paper, using watercolor crayon, and intends to have Gray encase it in an ice locket. When Gray is brought to her dorm by Erza, Gray proclaims that he's tired of Juvia's obsession, and he doesn't love her. After he and Erza leave, Juvia feels very empty inside, and decides to hang herself. Erza cuts her down, then Wendy heals her, and Erza proclaims why Juvia should still live for the one she loves. She goes with Juvia to the guild as the latter asks Gray to go on a date with her, just one. They go out for ice cream as Gray questions why Juvia did that, and Juvia reveals her reasons for having fallen for him. Gray is the one who ridded Juvia of her Rain Curse, allowing her to see the sun, and she didn't want to lose that gift. Gray apologizes for what he said, and the two hang out at a fair before going back to Fairy Hills. Juvia shows Gray the tiny picture she drew of them, then Gray encases it in an Ice-Make Locket. Juvia shamefully looks at the fallen noose, which Gray freezes before crushing into pieces. They return to the guild for Juvia's party, where everyone had already fallen asleep. In A Day at the Bathhouse, Juvia hides her breasts in embarrassment as Romeo is offered to join the girls in their tub. After Romeo runs away and expresses his shame for his love of girls, only to be convinced by the girls that there is no shame, Juvia molds with the water of their tub, then goes to the boys' tub through the pipelines. She proclaims she had the urge to be with Gray, and now knows there is no shame as she hugs him closely. Nextgen Series Stories She's Appeared *Wendy's Mistake *Just One *A Day at the Bathhouse *Little Sister Lucy *Friends Forever (mentioned) *Down in the Negaverse (Aivuj) Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Females Category:Waterbenders Category:Logia Category:Magic Users Category:Negatives